Wish You Were Here
by vermilion aura
Summary: Following the shutdown of the Qliphoth tree, Dante's oldest child makes a decision to bring him home. Warning: spoilers


**Author's Notes:** Holy mackerel. It has been nearly two months since I last posted something. I am so sorry, guys. I have been so busy with life and I had some emotional issues that I was dealing with. Now that it's been done and over with, I finally managed to sit down and write down this little piece. I had recently finished _Devil May Cry 5_, and I will admit that the story blew my mind as I played through it. I even cried at the end of it. Those feelings led to the desire to put something together, which led to this story. In _Blessed_, a previous one shot I wrote, I brought up Dante and my OC Allison Reynolds with three children: two girls and one boy. The oldest is Cassandra "Cassie", who is sixteen around the events of Devil May Cry 5, the middle child is Dimitri, age thirteen, and the youngest is Cristina "Cristy", age three months. I have an itch to write a simple one shot containing a snippet from the sequel to _Beauty Slept in Sodom_, which has yet to be titled. I figured I would worry about that after I finally finish writing _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. Hope you guys enjoy this piece! Title is accredited to the song of the same name by Avril Lavigne. There are spoilers for the ending of _Devil May Cry 5_. Don't read any further if you haven't played and/or finished it.

* * *

She leaned back against a nearby vast rock just a few feet away from the remnants of the charred house. Her ice blue eyes locked on the old picture that was still hanging on what was left of the wall, which got her mind stirring on numerous thoughts. Cradling her baby sister Cristina, who was wrapped up in a blanket, Cassie allowed her mind to wander while also cooing Cristina.

A month had passed since her father Dante and her newly resurrected uncle Vergil had gone into the Underworld to destroy the Qliphoth tree and seal the portal linking the Underworld to the human world. The events of that past month were still a shock to her, and even her younger brother Dimitri was still trying to reel it all in, despite being a spitting image of Dante with a little bit of Vergil. The thought of their mother caused her heart to stop, considering she was still attempting to adjust to not having him around, and a month was nowhere near close to enough time. Though their mother was a strong woman emotionally, the mere thought of her husband never returning from the Underworld had the power to unnerve her.

Being the daughter of Sparda's son and Masae Reynold's descendant, Cassie knew that life would never be easy for her and her siblings. She and Dimitri had come to learn that fairly quickly when they became old enough to comprehend it, and it would only be a matter of time before Cristina would come to know it. Looking down at her, Cassie could only hope that she would have her innocence for quite a long time.

She then looked back up at the old picture that was barely holding on, which consisted of her father and uncle when they were children standing by her paternal grandparents. It got her wondering of the information she had been reading in the book at her feet and whether or not she was capable of actually having the potential.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The sudden, yet familiar voice caused her to look over her shoulder, and her suspicions were confirmed at the familiar face.

"Damn it, Nero. You know me too well."

The young demon hunter took a seat next to his cousin, taking a glance at his newborn cousin and giving a small smile.

"You want to get them out, don't you?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she carefully rocked Cristina.

"I want to bring them home, Nero. I don't care if they are still feuding or not. Daddy needs to come home to Mom and be able to see Cristina grow up. I'd hate for her to never get the chance to know him."

He took notice of the book at her feet.

"What have you been looking into?"

"Rumor has it that Masae had the ability to open up the portal to the Underworld where Daddy and Uncle Vergil are now. The thing is that it is very taxing on the body and the soul. Mom may have the power, but she's only getting older. I'm scared of it costing her life if she does.

"I haven't told her about this, nor have I told Dimitri. Knowing him, he would be just like you when you tried to stop them from heading to the Underworld. He may be younger than me, but he acts like he's the older sibling a lot when it comes to me."

"That's because he loves and looks up to you, his older sister, and with Cristina, he has all the more reason to do what it takes to protect the both of you."

"Mom may have handled this exact scenario before in the past, but the difference is that Daddy was able to return. He can't this time where he went to now, and I want to do whatever it takes to reunite our family and to ensure that Daddy gets to see Cristy grow up.

"This war between the demons and both sides of my parents is far from over even with the destruction of the Qliphoth."

"Anything I can do to help you, you know I'm a phone call away, Cassie."

"Of course," she replied with a nod.

The sound of footsteps caused the two of them to look over, only to see Allison heading towards them.

"I was wondering where you had run off to with Cristina, and leave it to my nephew to find you first before me."

Cassie felt her heart stop dead in its tracks, thinking that she knows what she's about to do. She was certain as she watched her go down on her knees before her, taking notice of the book.

"I was also wondering where that book had gone off to."

Cassie breathed out a sigh.

"You already know, don't you, Mom?"

"I do, baby. I want to get him home as much as you do, and in addition, kick his ass and your Uncle Vergil's ass for all the hell we've been through."

She brought her arms out, and Cassie handed Cristina to her.

"I do want him to see your little sister grow up, and he will, one way or another. We will bring them home together. I am getting older, I know, but it doesn't mean I've lost my potential. I think it's time I teach you the roots of Masae now that you've really tapped into the roots of your abilities.

"Want to watch her, Nero? You can definitely learn something yourself if you're willing to help us."

"Hey, anything to help you guys out," he replied with a smile.

Their resolve decided, the three of them stood up and left to return to town, with Cassie looking over her shoulder at the house one last time.

_Wherever you are, Daddy, Mom and I will do whatever it takes to bring you and Uncle Vergil home. Cristy is getting bigger, and we don't want you missing out on any of these moments, especially if she does start walking._

With that thought, she hurried along to catch up to her mother and Nero.

* * *

He was almost certain he heard the thoughts of his daughter when he found himself distracted for a brief moment, which caught the attention of his brother.

"Why are you off in a daze like that, Dante?"

A chuckle was his response.

"I was certain I just heard my daughter saying she plans to bring us home."

"How does she plan to do that?"

"Allie did mention Masae was able to open a portal to the deepest pit of the Underworld. It just came at the expanse of her body and soul with the ability to sustain it all. I wouldn't doubt her and Cassie pulling it off. Age has made Allie stronger, and Cassie is a spitting image of her.

"Besides, they'll both kill me if I don't get to see Cristy grow up."

Right at that moment, more demons appeared to raise some serious hell against the brothers, leading to them fighting back-to-back.

_Allie, Cassie, Dimitri, and everyone else, we'll be waiting for the both of you when the time comes._

All he could do was hope that he and Vergil would hold out until they were able to come for them.

* * *

**End Notes:** My itch to write is slowly returning, and I'm hoping that it will stay for a while since I sitll have a lot of work to do when it comes to writing. Check back!


End file.
